bigtimerushfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Logan Henderson
) |zawód = aktor, piosenkarz, tancerz, raper |aktywność = od 2008 |piosenki = |rola = Logan Mitchell|miejsce urodzenia = North Richland Hills}} Logan Philip Henderson (ur. 14 września 1989 w North Richland Hills) - amerykański aktor, piosenkarz, raper, beat-boxer i tancerz . Życie osobiste Henderson zawsze chciał być w branży rozrywkowej, ale nie był pewien, jak zacząć. Po uczęszczaniu do studia aktorskiego w swoim rodzinnym mieście w wieku 16 lat, zakochał się w aktorstwie. Jego pierwszą rolą w kamerze była rola gościnnie w serialu telewizyjnym Friday Night Lights. "Kręciliśmy w kinie i byłem w scenie walki z głównym bohaterem, Smash," Henderson wspomina. "To było najfajniejsze pierwsze doświadczenie na planie." Henderson lubi śpiewać, ale nigdy nie uważał się piosenkarzem. Kiedy ma wolny czas, woli być na zewnątrz, lubi też wędrować, uprawiać wakeboard, jeździć na deskorolce czy na snowboardzie. Kariera Jest najbardziej znany dzięki roli w serialu Nickelodeon o nazwie Big Time Rush, jak również z bycia członkiem zespołu o tej samej nazwie. Jego nazwa postaci to Logan Mitchell, który jest geniuszem w zespole. Pojawił się także w odcinku dwunastym drugiego sezonu serialu Friday Night Lights, zatytułowany "Who Do You Think You Are". Przeszłość Henderson urodził się w rodzinie libańsko-amerykańskiej w North Richland Hills, w Teksasie (niedaleko Dallas), i miał małą rolę jako tyran w programie telewizyjnym Friday Night Lights, zanim przeniósł się do Kalifornii, w wieku 18 lat w celu wykonywania kariery. Jego rola aktorska w serialu "Big Time Rush była przełomem. Logan był gimnastykiem, gdy był młodszy. Big Time Rush Pierwszy album zespołu Big Time Rush został wydany w październiku 2010 roku, przez Sony i Columbia Records. Piosenki napisane przez Logana *Time of Our Life *Get Up (wraz z Kendallem Schmidtem) *Just Getting Started (wraz z Kendallem Schmidtem) *Untouchable (wraz z Kendallem Schmidtem) Filmografia *Friday Night Lights (2008) - jako nastoletni chłopiec #2 *Big Time Rush (2009-2013) - jako Logan Mitchell *Katelyn Tarver TV (2010) - jako on sam *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2010 (2010) - jako on sam *The Bonnie Hunt Show (2010) - jako on sam *7 Secrets: Big Time Rush (2010) - jako on sam *Teen Choice Awards 2010 (2010) - jako on sam (niewymieniony) *Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (2010) - jako on sam *Nickelodeon's Worldwide Day of Play: Get Your Game On (2011) - jako on sam *Big Time Rush: Music Sounds Better with U (2011) - jako on sam *The National Christmas Tree Lighting (2011) - jako on sam *Piper's QUICK Picks (2012) - jako on sam *How to Rock (2012) - jako on sam *Big Time Movie (2012) - jako Logan Mitchell *Wipeout (2012) - jako on sam *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2012 (2012) - jako on sam *Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (2013) (głos) *Marvin Marvin (2013) - jako Logan Mitchell *The Great Migration (2015) (głos) Ciekawostki *Logan przyjaźnił się z Kendallem przed powstaniem serialu. *Logan przyjaźni się z Demi Lovato i Seleną Gomez. Chodził z nimi także do szkoły aktorskiej. *Jego drugie imię: Phillip *Jego data urodzenia: 14 września 1989 *Jego ulubiony kolor: Czarny *Jego ksywki: Logie, Loges, Logie-Bear, Logain *Jego Wzrost: 5'9 " (czyli 1.75 m) *Jego ulubiona liczba: 5 * Logan ma Polskie korzenie ( matka jego ojca była Polką ) *Jego ulubiony program telewizyjny: Entourage *Jego ulubiony film: Legenda *Jego ulubiony kwiat: Dalia *Jego ulubiona książka: Norwegian Wood *Jego ulubione zwierzę: Biały tygrys *Jego ulubiony zespół: Clash *Jego ulubiony sport: Koszykówka *Jego ulubiony zespół piłkarski: Dallas Cowboys *Jego ulubiony superbohater: Batman *Logan ma młodszą siostrę Presley. *Potrafi grać na gitarze i fortepianie. *Żenujący pseudonim Logana to Logie-bear *Logan miał 13 lat, kiedy miał swój pierwszy pocałunek. *Logan podkochuje się w Rachel McAdams. *Logan miał wypadek motocyklowy w grudniu 2012 roku. *On kocha japońskie jedzenie. *Lubi surfing, snowboard i turystykę. *Logan został przeszkolony jako ratownik, kiedy był w liceum. *Ulubioną piosenką Logana z ich pierwszej płyty jest "Nothing Even Matters". *W szkole uwielbiał lekcje biologii. *Dorastał w Teksasie z Demi Lovato i Seleną Gomez, wyprowadził się w wieku osiemnastu lat. *Nawykiem Logana jest natarczywe obserwowanie ludzi. *Jest uzależniony od kawy, pije kilka filiżanek dziennie. *Jego ulubioną gwiazdą jest Rachel McAdams. *Irytuje go, gdy ktoś mu przerywa. *Gdyby nie śpiewał, chciałby być alpinistą albo pracować w McDonaldzie. *Uważa, że słowo "kocham" jest bardzo silne i powinno używać się go w stosunku do niewielu ludzi. *Bardzo często lądował na dywaniku u dyrektora. *"Natalie Portman, kocham Cię i nieważne, że masz dziecko" - Logan. *Napisał kiedyś na Twitterze, że Demi Lovato jest jedną z najważniejszych osób w jego życiu. *Lubi dziwny śmiech u dziewczyny. *Urodził się podczas pełni księżyca. *Logan nienawidził lekcji historii. *Logan czeka na dziewczynę, która będzie go kochała za to kim jest, a nie za sławę. *"Moje 21. urodziny były bardzo szalone. Za dużo wypiłem" - Logan. *Logan przyznaje, że woli gdy dziewczyna jest piękna przez inteligencję, bo uroda przemija. *Logan jest naprawdę wzruszony, kiedy widzi, że fani mówiący w innym języku, znają ich wszystkie teksty piosenek. *Złym nawykiem Logana jest śpiewanie gdziekolwiek się znajduje. *"Mam osoby, które pomagają mi w praniu, nazywają się mama i tata" - Logan *Logan przyznaje, że kocha Demi... ale jako przyjaciel. *Logan ma uczulenie na pyłki kwiatów. *Za swoją pierwszą wypłatę Logan kupił sobie deskę do snowboardu. *Logan uwielbia horrory, tylko te, które są dobrze zrobione i nie są tandetne. I najlepiej gdy obok jest dziewczyna. Niektóre ciekawostki pochodzą z strony "kotek.pl". Galeria Aby przejść do galerii, kliknij tutaj. de:Logan Henderson en:Logan Henderson es:Logan Henderson Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1989 Kategoria:Urodzeni we wrześniu Kategoria:Aktorzy Kategoria:Ekipa Big Time Rush Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Raperzy